when you push her to far
by cats.vs.snakes
Summary: He pushed her over the edge. and now she didnt love him.she pushed him away and he knows there something wrong.can he fix it or will it be to late. TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

she had saw them. The soul snatchers that kikyo always had around her. she saw inuyasha go off in that direction but not with out looking at her and saying sorry. he thought she was sleep, but she wasnt.she had felt kikyos persents and woke up. she was walking in that direction also she didnt see kikyo in a while it would nice to say hi to her.

she was getting closer to the were they were. she took a few more steps and saw them laying in each others arms. she walked closer to them until inuyashas eyes shot open and looked at her. his eyes showed sadness as he looked at her, but she wasnt sad, frankly she didnt care.

she looked at both of them her eyes nothing a cold glare. she wasnt sad, or angry. that just how her eyes were now. she wasnt the weak helpless girl that inuyasha had known and protected. no thats wasnt what she was anymore and never again. she didnt love him anymore. why? because he had hurt her to much he had pushed her to far and now she didnt feel love for him anymore. she didnt feel anything. he had killed her happyness, her love, her freedom because everytime before he left she gave him her heart hoping it would make him stay but he left dropping it each time making a piece fall everytime. untill the one day he came back and he didnt have have her heart. not even a little bit. now she was cold and lifeless he took her heart and throw it in a lake and waited for it to drown until it did.

kagome ..i...you. he tried to say in front the girl but she just walked past him, not run, no crying she just walked past him as if he want not there. like he was invisible.

what are you getting so worked up for i just wanted to take a bath and say hi to kikyo, but i see shes sleeping so ill just take a bath. peace bog boy. she said walking by as if nothing happened. As she walked to the hot spring in a normal pace she felt a demons aura when she turned around she was face to face with a bear demon.

_he has a shard in his head._ she thought has she pulled out two swords totosai made her called "wildfire". the sword could be made one into one if you were to put them together. ( like zukos swords from avatar.) .she had done some real good fighting with this bad boy.

the bear demon a lunged at her but she moved out the way and pushed him aside.

oh so quick to fight are we. we have to go over the rules first. she said as if she was having a good time but the bear demon just went in for the acttack again.

rule one. doont get blood on my jeans.

And rule two- dont die. she said as she lunged for the bear demon and shoved the sword deep in his shoulder then sending a big wave of miko power into the sword and blowing his shoulder into bits. the bear demon screamed in pain as blood dripped from his missing arm. but while he screamed he couldnt stop kagome for going in for another acttack.

* * *

inuyasha sat there with kikyo in his arms, the women he clamied to love. 

why am i doing this to kagome. he whispered to him self as he looked at the undead miko in his arms.

i have to see her. he said as he got up but kikyo pulled him back down.

where are you going inuyasha. kikyo asked as she pulled him back down.

i have to go. he said as he ran off to find kagome.

* * *

the bear demon had flung the blood from his arm into kagomes eyes and flung her backwords. and she hit the tree with a thud. 

you bastard she said and got up in a fighting stance. she put her sword down and closed her eyes and she began to glow red. she lifted up her arms held her hands one hand behind the other and broght them to her chest. and then bear demon was covered by a red light like kagomes. she then opened her eyes and the bear stayed in one spot as her sword lifted and flew to him and cut the shards from his head taking his head and all.

great just great now i got blood on my jeans. you dumd bear you play dirty you cheated.

by the time inuyasha got there he saw kagome with clothes soaked in blood. thinking she was hurt inuyasha ran over to her.

kagome are you ok your covered in blood. he asked worried.

yea yea im fine just need a bath. oh yea here. she said as pasted him a jewel shard.

how did you get this. he asked as he looked at the jewel shard.

she walked up to the head of the bear of the demon she just killed and picked it up and tossed it to him.

thats how. she said as she walked to the hot springs.

go away i needed a bath. she said as watched him walk away back to the hut.

* * *

inuyasha began to walk back to the hut. he had noticed a change in kagome lately. like her clothes. she didnt wear her normal school clothes she wore more baggy jeans and over sized shirts. her personalty changed to she seemed more cold then ever. she never wanted to be around him anymore. 

the hut came into view as he entered it with glares and cold stares.

what did i do. inuyasha shouted at the bunch of people that were called his friends. but they just turned there heads and said nothing.

* * *

it had been a few days since them and everthing seemed fine. they had been at keades hut for the past 2 days since kagome got that shard. so they took another break. kagome was sitting in the medow her legs layed out, her hands held her up from behind as she looked at the clouds. today was nice and peaceful. 

KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yea wasnt that a peace killer.

what. kagome said as iunyasha came from behind her and sat down. he floded his legs and put his hands in his sleeves.

we need to talk.

kagome chukled at his words.

whats so funny. his asked annoyed.

when you said that it made it seem like we were breaking up. even if we never started going out. she laughed again

it that was your doing. she asked jokingly.

NO JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME. inuyasha yelled as he looked at her

fine no need to yell. she said laying down on the grass.

i have to ask you are you mad at me.

no

then why are you so angry at me all the time you always glare at me.

because i can

no you cant its annoying so stop. he yelled as he point his finger at her.

ill break your finger if its not removed from in front of my face. she said vemon dripping in every word. inuyasha stared at her in pure shock as he moved his finger from were it was.

WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WENCH, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME. he yelled as he shot up and glared at her. but kagome didnt even flinch she stayed in her spot on the ground looking at the clouds.

sit. she said in a dull voice as inuyasha kissed the ground. she wasnt mad or even a little upset, it was just his voice was becoming very annoying. when the spell wore off inuyasha glared at her again.

what was that for. he yelled as he stood up and looked at her upside down. kagome didnt move she just looked at the sky. until she felt a some weird enegry. she turned her head to the left to see kikyo standing there. then she turned her head to iunyasha and waited for him to leave, his voice was getting annoying. then she turned her head back to the sky to see the clouds. she just ignored that they were there.

kikyo. inuyasha said as he looked at her.

_isnt that getting kind of old he sees her like every night. why is he still saying her name like that._ kagome asked her self.

inuyasha come with me. kikyo said as she looked deep into his eyes.

kikyo i...i..cant... kagome and...i are talking about something.

its o.k you know where to meet me. she said as she vanished.

kagome it...it..wasnt...that..its..that..she...

shut up you talk to much. go away your killing my joy with your rambling. she said sternly as she continued to look at the sky.

but..

but what go away i dont care o.k i dont. she said getting angry. but inuyasha just remained there looking at her. she was going to listen to him if she liked it or not.

listen to me thats why i came here to talk so listen to me. he said as he sat back down again. she didnt say anything to him as he sat down. at times like this she wished she learned how to sleep with her eyes open.

your sad i know you are. he said as he looked down. she wanted to laugh but chose not to. he was getting real funny.

your mad at me for gotting to see kikyo.

and your mad at me for hurting you and im sorry. she would have been shocked or even happy that he said sorry but she wasnt. she got up from her spot on the floor and began to walk to a tree and leaned up agaisnt it.

your annoying and your wrong you know that.

what. he asked as he looked at her.

i dont care that you go to see her you dont even have to go in the night you can go out in the day for all i care. im not sad about it or mad at you. she stopped what she was saying and looked at him.

im not going to sugar code anything. she started again but stopped.

i hate you. she said bluntly as she looked at him. he looked hurt and sad. that how she felt the first time she saw him with her.

wh..what. he asked.

i hate you. i dont like you or love you. not any more. the only reason im here is to stop naraku from doing here because it might hurt my time.

THATS NOT TURE. he yelled at her as he got up.

yea it is and once the jewel is done im gone. im going to say bye to everyone and leave.

you wont do that your soul wouldnt... he said but was cut off by kagome.

my soul.. she laughted as she looked at were kikyo once stood.

kikyo has some of it.

kagome you cant.

I CAN AND I WILL. GET THIS INTO YOUR THICK HEAD!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! I CANT STAND YOU. she yelled at him.

you said you would always be bye my side...you promised. he said looking down. he felt hurt and lied to. his kagome was hurting him. and he didnt like it.

yea you promised that you would never leave me even if word of kikyo was around. you broke that real quick.

but that was diiferent.

how so. she shot back quickly.

because i..i..

because you love her. you dont love me so whats the point.

...he remained quiet.

do you want to know why i dont care about you and kikyo

why. he said weakly.

because i dont care for you anymore. i used to love you. do you know that i used to. not any more. why? because you hurt me and killed my joy. do you want to know why. because i thought i could change the fact that you loved her. but i couldnt. so you hurt me every time you left and i hated it. i hated how you hurt me to i grew to hate you. then i learned something. i learned that you were slowly killing me. when ever your around i felt poisoned. your presence is like poison. so i tried to get away from it...but you're a deadly addiction. so i stayed far away.

but you still hurt me and i dont like that. she said as she walked away. she walked back to the well.

he heard what she said and he was going to stop her. and prove to her that she changed something and that she was his addicition. so he ran after her.

You're the woman I told myself I couldn't want, but the woman I need more than breathing. You're the woman I crave like a drug." Youre the women I love. Inuyasha yelled to himself as he ran to the well.

* * *

She was at the well looking down into it. she lied to him, she knows that. but he hurt her so now they were even. but she still felt bad it for some unknown reason. she still loved him. but wasnt going to show it because she did hate him also. was it really that hard to let go. or was it the fact that she didnt have anyone to hold on to if she did. it didnt matter she would have to let go any way once she sealed the well. but for some unknown reason she didnt want to. 

i need a drink. she yelled at the sky and she didnt drink. then she felt him. she felt his persences and turned around to see him standing there angry.

where are you going. he yelled.

i going to go find a tree made of candy. what do you think im going home i need some sleep. she she sarcasm dipped in each word. but by the look on his face he wasnt in the mood.

stop it kagome dont mess around with me. why are you acting like that you cant tell me you hate me and you know it. he yelled again.

oh shut up. what do you know. i can do what i please when i please. so go do something other then bothering me. go screw kikyo. and break her clay body. just go away. she said yelling back.

no. i wont i dont even love kikyo. thats what this is about right kikyo.

no its not i told you I DONT CARE. she yelled again.

yes it is. you mad because i spend time with kikyo and not you. but im telling you right now. I DONT LOVE HER I LOVE YOU. just like before kagome would have been happy or even shocked but she wasnt.

yea right then why do you go to her every night. and dont tell me its because you didnt think i loved you.

it not that. it because if was to tell you i love you before naraku would have killed you so i stayed with kikyo. but i do love you.

wow, you must really have ower faces mixed up. im not kikyo and im sure i dont look like the ground.

what.. your not think correctly the ground.

yea the ground because you love the ground more then me.

how.

sit. and with that he kissed the ground once again.

because you kiss it all the time. and with that she jump down into the well. one tear running down her face.


	2. fiarytales do come true

**hi you doin i just added this last chapter. hope you like it.**

**oh by the way i dont own inuyasha or the song peace. **

* * *

he didnt understand at all. he didnt understand how much he hurt her. how much he made her cry. how he made her feel low. he didnt understand how much she loved him. she was a fool. she was a dumd fool for falling in the love with him when he hurt her so much. it was like she loved to cry, loved to feel pain. but she loved him. when he wasnt mean and heartless he was kind and loving and he was very nice. she loved him. she did. but even if he said he loved her, did he really. even if he said kikyo meant nothing, did she really. did he really love her the way she loved him or was she a back up kikyo for when the real one was gone. was she? she didnt know she wanted that all to be fake. when he left for kikyo she wanted that to be fake, when she cried after he left, when he told her he would never leave again and the next night he was gone. she wanted that to be fake, but it wasnt. it was as real as her love.Painfull. 

but she wasnt like that anymore. she didnt cry for him. she was sad but she didnt show it. she didnt want to. she ran to her room and jumped on her bed. she felt weak, she felt hurt so she cried and cried until her eys hurt. she wanted him to come and tell her he was sorry one more time. just one more and she would smile and say "i forgive you" and he would say "i love you" and she would do the same thats what she wanted to happen but she knew it wouldnt. that would be like a fiarytale ending. she got up and picked up her Ipod and played the first song that came on.

she walked down stairs and into the kitchen she didnt bother to read the note on the table, and walked out side and looked at the god tree. she cilmbed up and sat down on a huge branch and listened to the song.

i used to think that i wasnt fine enought

i used to think that i wasnt wild enought

but i wont waste my time tryin to figure out why you playin games whats this all about.

and i cant believe your hurting me i met your girl waht a difference

what you see in her you aint see in me but i guess it was all just make believe.

_stupid kikyo. kagome thought as she sang the song._

* * *

he got up after the spell wore off. he saw her leave him. he saw that tear roll down her face, he saw that pain she was in and it was all his falt. he got up and and stood there for a second thinking of what to do. so he jumped in to go after her. 

as he jumped he smelt her scent she was close. he ran to where the scent was strongist. she was in the god tree singing a song. her voice warm and the beat of the music low. so he listened to her sing.

oh, love

never what i was missing

but i new once we start kissin i found...

love

never knew what i was missing

but i knew once we start kissin i found... i found you.

* * *

tears rolled down her eyes as she sang more of the song. she loved inuyasha with all her heart when she found him he was pinned to a tree. so she freed him and feel in love.

* * *

now youre gone 

what am i going to do so empty my heart my soul cant go on

go on without you...

my rainy days fade away when you, come around please tell me baby

why you far away

why you go...

he listened more and more to the song that she was pouring her heart into. he fellt like killing his self for hurting her. how could he do that to her after all that time.

_why did i hurt her so much._

* * *

love... 

never knew what i was missing

but i knew once we start kissin

i found...

love

never knew what i was missin

but i knew once we start kissin

i found...

i found you, oooooo

_if you ever leave me inuyasha i swear ill kill you. kagome thought has more tears rolled down her eyes._

_

* * *

_

he couldnt take it any more he jumped up the tree and grabbed kagome hugging her.

im sorry, im sorry, im sorry.

please forgive me kagome, i will do anything for you to just forgive me. just forgive me please. i dont love kikyo i swear to god i dont.

i wont leave to see her anymore because i know who i love. i know shes sad that i keep going to see kikyo but i would rather die if i could not be with you. im sorry.

i forgive you.

i love you kagome with all my heart and soul and if you want me to scream it to the world i will. if you want me to live with you here in this time i will. if you want me to die right here on the spot i will. i will do anything for you.i love you. he kissed her with so much love and passion and tears came from her eyes.

i love you too.

* * *

he was saying how much he loved me and all the things he would do for him. and then he kissed me. i never knew that there could be so much love and passion in one kiss. that was proof he loved me. i stared to cry. i was so happy. 

i love you too. i said and hugged him back.

i just that fiarytales do come true.

end

* * *

hi peolpe. how are you hope you like the story. bye.


End file.
